The present invention relates to electrical connector systems. More particularly, the invention relates to hermaphroditic electrical connector systems for use in heavy duty, high amperage applications.
Electrical connector systems are used extensively in many applications. One particularly important application involves making an electrical connection in which a relatively large amount of electrical current, for example, at least about 100 amperes, flows through the connector, such as in heavy duty, that is relatively high voltage, situations. Care must be taken in these applications to avoid incomplete and/or inefficient coupling of the connector components and to avoid excessive temperature increases as the current is flowing through the connector. Also, it is important that the electrical resistance across such connectors be controlled, for example, at a relatively low level.
One example of an application for a heavy duty, high amperage electrical connector system is as a fire wall connector between a jet engine and an auxiliary power unit on an airplane. Conventional connector systems involve coupled male/female components, which can provide for only relatively limited conductive contact surface. Excessive connector temperature build up can result and ultimately lead to a permanent welding of the connector components. The subsequent heat/temperature rise can cause a catastrophic electrical failure within the connector, which would have a substantial adverse impact on the overall system, for example, the airplane, in which the connector is employed.
An electrical connector should be useful to provide a safe and effective electrical connection even with one of the connector components being "hot", i.e., having a substantial electrical potential. In many instances in the past, this has not been possible in that the initial contact between the "hot" connector component and the other connector component resulted in an excessive electrical load being placed on the points of contact between the connector components so that there was substantial risk of a shorting out of or other damage to the connector system.
A new connector system, particularly a high amperage electrical connector system, which reduces the adverse impact of, or even substantially avoids, these problems would be advantageous.